


Belle Nuit

by Gonads



Category: Homestuck, Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Crossover, Embedded Images, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonads/pseuds/Gonads
Summary: “Haaah….hahh….Gamzee….” Snufkin moaned as the Bard of Rage thrusted powerfully into his slick hole.“Shh..shhh...Gamzee’s got ya...ya motherfuckin green elf thing…” the clown crooned. “I still have no motherfuckin idea where the fuck I am but you’re really fuckin tight."





	1. Chapter 1

Snufkin had always taken pride in his calmness and rationality. Having been alone for most of his life had given him a worldliness that few could ever hope to achieve.

However, for the first time in his life, Snufkin found himself completely stripped of his cool.

“Haaah….hahh….Gamzee….” he moaned as the Bard of Rage thrusted powerfully into his slick hole. 

“Shh..shhh...Gamzee’s got ya...ya motherfuckin green elf thing…” the clown crooned. “I still have no motherfuckin idea where the fuck I am but you’re really fuckin tight and…..”

He started to tune out, focusing instead on the steady rhythm of Gamzee’s thrusts. The clown hadn't stopped talking since they had started fucking after an impromptu dance off, but honestly, Snufkin could care less. He leaned his head back and opened his eyes. His condensed breaths formed strange shapes in the cold night air. In that moment, Snufkin was in another world, a world with nothing but the starry sky and Gamzee’s giant dick.

Suddenly, he felt himself being flipped over onto his hands and knees. Before he could whimper in protest, Gamzee’s gripped Snufkin’s hips and started to thrust into him frenziedly. The brunet dug his fingers into the dirt and wailed as he was rutted into deeper than he’d ever been before.

“Fuck baby, Snufkin, you’re so fuckin good,” growled Gamzee. “Nothin like those motherfuckers back in my fuckin universe….fuck….nothin…..”

The bruising grip on his hips, the way his hole was being filled so completely, the breakneck pace; it was all too much, and within a minute, Snufkin came the hardest he’d ever come. Gamzee pulled his ass closer and continued thrusting. “HONK” the clown screamed as he finished, spilling his fluids deep inside of Snufkin’s guts. After the last of his seed was milked from his cock, he pulled out and released his grip on the brunet’s hips. His lover promptly crumpled to the ground.

“Shit…...uh…...did I kill you?”

Snufkin replied with a snore.

“Oh, good. Yo, is it alright if I take your weed?”

“.......”

“Thanks, ya funky little man. Miracles are fuckin real, bro.”

Snufkin had always thought of himself as collected and careful, but after fucking an alien clown from another universe, maybe it was time to completely rethink everything.


	2. Chapter 2

For your consideration....

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148410998@N07/47836379531/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
